Loving and Moving
by Dreamer fishin for stars
Summary: Gabriella and Troy break up beacause she is moving, can they both adjust, or not? Will Gabriella fall for somebody else? What will happen if Troy decides to come and see her?
1. Loving and Moving

**Note:** Okay! Here is my next one shot. I hope you guys like it. I own nothing in here. On with the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Troy…I need to tell you something.." Gabriella said in a sad tone which cut through the relaxing silence between them._

_He smiled to himself, this was a game they often played. _

_One of them would act sad and say they needed to tell them something, then they'd get happy and admit how much they loved _

_each other._

"_I know Gabby… I love you, too…" He whispered._

_She grew teary eyed and pulled away and looked at him, "That's what I need to talk to you about…" she looked away._

"_What's wrong?" He grew more alert._

"_I….I'm moving, Troy…." She closed her eyes._

"Troy…Troy….Earth to Troy!" Chad called.

Troy shook his head and looked at him, "yeah?"

Chad gave him a dumb look and handed him the ball, "Come on…shoot!"

Troy sighed and took it. He looked at the basket, threw the ball and missed.

"that's the 13th miss today!" Jason sighed, "Even I'm doing better than you!"

"Thanks…" Troy said.

Chad sighed and looked over at Zeke.

He shrugged, "Still upset about Gabriella?" he asked as he walked over.

Troy kind of nodded, "I just loved her so much and she just….moves…." he looked down.

"It's hard, I know it is, but you just got to move on…" Jason said.

Troy kind of nodded and turned aroundand swore he saw Gabriella standing by the door, but as he blinked he realized it wasn't.

"_When….When are you leaving?" Troy asked, finally breaking the long silence that hung in the air._

_She slowly looked at him, "Day after tomorrow…"_

_He looked away and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, "W-Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked, trying to be _

_calm, but his voice betrayed him._

"_I tried, but I just…couldn't…" She said softly._

"_Well, we can still try and make this work…" he said softly, slowly easing the pain off his heart._

"_No…I'm moving to Florida…it's too far to try and keep a long distant relationship…I'm sorry, Troy.." She looked down._

_Troy felt his heart fall and shatter, "I-I understand…" he said, thought he was lieing._

_She looked at him and gently kissed him._

_It was their last kiss._

"Hey girl, you new here?" Some guy asked Gabriella.

Gabriella snapped back to reality and nodded.

The guy just nodded and walked off.

"Ms. Montez?" The teacher called.

Gabriella kind of looked at her, "Yes?"

"Please come up and do the problem on the bored, and tell us how you do it as you do it." the teacher instructed.

Gabriella nodded and slowly walked to the bored. She knew one thing. Do whatever the teacher asks you to do, even if it is the first day

of school and your new. She studied it for a second and begun. "First you want to find the angles of the triangles. You do this by

subtracting the smaller number from the bigger number, which in this case gives you 3, so the angle of the side is 3, so then you plug the

number, 3, into the other equation, and you get 4 by adding 2 to each side." She said as she did it and looked at the teacher.

The teacher nodded in agreement.

Gabriella smiled and turned around to walk to her seat. It was the first time she got to see all the kids in her class, and she swore she saw

Troy sitting in the desk right behind hers. She blinked and realized that it really wasn't him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well I hope you guys liked it. I'll be writing another story later. Well see you!


	2. Glitter of Hope

**Note:** Okay, I had a special request to not make this a one shot, so yeah. A few chapters in here should be alright, huh? Well, on with

the story! Own nothing in here, except Eric.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella shook her head. She knew it wasn't Troy, but yet, she couldn't help thinking it was.

"Please! Sit down, now, Ms. Montez!" The teacher yelled at her.

She jumped, looked at her and nodded her head.

The boy picked up his head and looked at her.

Gabriella felt her heart flutter and she slowly sat down.

"It's bad to daydream in front of the class on the first day of school…" The boy leaned in and whispered to her.

She blushed and kind of nodded, "I know….you just reminded me of someone was all…." she whispered back.

"I'm Eric…" he grinned.

She shuddered when she felt his breath on her ear, "I'm Gabriella." She whispered softly.

He smiled and leaned back in his chair.

She shook her head slightly and fell into deep thought.

_I still love Troy.. I can't go out with anyone else……Can I?_ She thought.

"Man! Watch out!" Chad yelled at Troy.

Troy spun around just in time to catch the ball.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

Troy just nodded, "Yeah…"

"Troy! I need to talk to you!" Jack, his father, called to him.

Troy nodded, passed the ball off, and ran to him, "Yeah?"

"We have to go pack." He said simply.

"Pack? For what?" Troy asked.

"Tomorrow we're leaving for vacation, we're going to Florida." He looked at Troy.

Troy perked up. _That's exactly where Gabriella is!_ He thought to himself, _Maybe we can get back together…_

Finally he had a glitter of hope.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Okay! I'll post some more later! See you! Bye!


	3. Trouble begins

**Note:** Okay, here is the next chapter, I'm glad you all like it so far. Well I own nothing in here except Eric….enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang and Gabriella stood up and begun to walk off, only to have her arm grabbed. She turned around and saw Eric. "Can I help

you?" She asked.

"You want to hang out after school?" He asked, hopeful.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. She felt guilty, though her and Troy were over, but it had only been a week, but you just got to get back in

the game, "I'd like that…"

"Alright, meet me at locker 312, its mine, see you later." He said and walked off.

She smiled, grabbed her book and ran off to find her next class. As she walked through the halls she realized it was just like East High.

People making out everywhere before class. She shuddered, than she thought back to her and Troy.

_Troy and Gabriella walked hand in hand down the hall to her next class._

"_You didn't have to walk me to class, Troy.." Gabriella blushed. _

_They had been dating only a week._

"_Your right…but I wanted to…" He smiled and kissed her._

_She smiled and kissed him back._

_Before they knew it the warning bell rang._

_They pulled away unwillingly._

_Troy cursed under his breath and sprinted down the hall._

_Gabriella giggled and walked into her class._

She shook her head, her and Troy were over. So she shouldn't still be thinking about him, right?

Troy was packing happily. He was finally going to see Gabriella. _Maybe we can get back together and keep a long distant _

_relationship!_ He thought as he laid on his bed. Maybe he was being too confident, but he could still dream, right? He jumped when his

cell phone rang, "Hello?" He answered.

"Sup' dude?" Chad said.

"Hey, nothing much here, just really excited!" Troy said, he was acting like a little boy getting a new toy, or in his case, a new basketball.

Chad chuckled, "Yeah, but the chances of you running into her is like…slim to nada."

"Thanks Chad, makes me feel better…" he mumbled.

"Sorry, just being honest with you." Chad sighed.

"I know, I just love her so much, you know? I really want her back…" Troy fell into a daze.

"Yeah…Well, hey, mom is calling me, call me later, see ya!" Chad said and hung up.

Troy hung up and closed his eyes. He soon fell into a sleep, thinking of nothing else except him and Gabriella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Okay, I know this chapter is a bit boring, but I've been moving and such and it took me 3 days or whatever to write it. Go figure .

Well I'll update later! Bye!


	4. UhOh, Caught

**Note:** Sorry it took me a while to post this up, I have been so busy! Well, I own nothing in here, except Eric. Well, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella yawned as she leaned against the locker waiting for Eric. She sighed and looked around at the slowly thinning of kids.

Suddenly he ran up, "Sorry!" he huffed. It sounded as if he had been running.

"Its okay." She smiled, "Why are you late anyways?"

"My class is way across the school, and with all the kids…" He sighed.

Gabriella giggled.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and they slowly walked out of the school.

At the same time Troy was boarding the plane to Florida. His parents decided to bump it up a day, but Troy wasn't complaining,

considering they'd be there in less than 3 hours, due to the round trip the got. As they were seated Troy closed his eyes and thought of

him and Gabriella.

As Eric and Gabriella were walking some girl slammed into her.

"Sorry.." She mumbled than saw the guy she was with, "Can I talk to you?" she asked.

Gabriella nodded slowly and walked off with the girl, "What is it?"

"I'd be careful, if I were you. That guy, Eric, he is bad news. Bad kid all around, well at least last year he was." The girl said.

Gabriella didn't want to hear any of this, so she shrugged.

"I am so serious, you have to trust me on this. If he hurts you I'll kill him, I swear!" She said.

"And you know all this, how?" She asked.

"I went out with him, he is after one thing, and I was dumb and gave it up." she looked down.

Gabriella tensed up at this and nodded, "alright…" she walked off back to Eric.

He smiled at her and walked off again with her.

The girl shook her head. "If only she knew…" She thought aloud.

Troy woke up groggily as the plane landed, he didn't even realize he fell asleep. After they got to their hotel he told his parents he was

going for a walk. He didn't expect to see what he did.

Gabriella giggled at something Eric had said.

They had been hanging out all afternoon, and they were finally sitting in an ice cream parlor.

Gabriella glanced up and saw Troy walking in. Her eyes widened in fear, not knowing what to do.

Troy looked right at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well, cliffy! Hah! I win! I'll update later, see you later!


	5. Revenge is Sweet

**Note:** Here is the next chapter! I own nothing in here except Eric…for now. HA! Enjoy..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy's mouth dropped open. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. Hell, he didn't know _anything _right now.

Gabriella looked down. Why was she feeling so…guilty? Maybe it was because she still liked…no….loved Troy.

"G-Gabriella…" Troy stuttered.

She didn't say anything, just continued to look down.

"How could you do this to me?" He screamed and ran out.

Eric blinked, "Who the hell was that bastard?"

Gabriella got enraged by this, "_He_ is _not_ a bastard, he just so happens to be the love of my life!" She screamed, stood up, and ran out

the door.

Eric blinked and felt as if his heart was torn out. He really liked her, too.

"Troy! Troy! Troy!" she called after him.

Troy sped up on his walking. He didn't want to see her right now.

She ran to catch up to him and grabbed his arm, "Troy we were just hanging out, he was showing me around town…"

He slowly turned and looked at her.

She gasped when she realized he was crying, "Troy, it's okay, we weren't on a date or anything…" she said.

"Don't lie to him, Gabby…" Eric said behind her.

"I'm not lying!" she screamed and turned around to face him.

He just chuckled, "Your going to pay for this….Revenge is sweet.." he said and walked passed them.

Gabriella tensed up.

Troy wrapped an arm around her protectively, "He won't hurt you…"

She turned in his arm and looked into his eyes, "Oh Troy…I'm so-" she was cut off by his lips. She felt like she felt the day of their first

kiss. Hell, it was their first kiss all over again.

"It's alright.." he whispered once they pulled apart.

Gabriella smiled. She would not forget Eric's words though.

_Revenge is sweet._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Okay, do you all really think this would anything else _besides_ a Troyella? Honestly, people! Ha, I'll update when I can!


	6. Still Care

**Note:** I am soooo sorry it took me so long to post this up! I moved and my computer was down, and then I went to Knott's Berry Farm

with my dance studio, and my computer was _still_ down, and than we had to get some organization in the new house, and it was a mess! I

am soooo sorry, again. I own nothing in here except Eric, and remember that nameless girl? I own her, too, her name is Tiffany, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella and Troy sat up in her room, watching a movie.

She was glad that it was finally Spring Break. She could spend her time with Troy and stop thinking of Eric.

_Revenge is sweet._

The words still ran through her head, as if Eric had just said them.

"Are you Okay?" Troy asked.

She shook her head and looked at him, "Huh? Oh, yeah, fine, just thinking…"

Troy sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Stop worrying about that Eric guy, I'll protect you, even if I am in New Mexico…"

Gabriella smiled, "You know what?"

"What?" He asked and looked at her.

"I love you." She smiled.

He smiled back, "I love you, too." he gently leaned down and kissed her.

She kissed back.

He gently pushed her so she was laying down.

She didn't object this time.

She used to not want to go even this far with Troy, because she was afraid her mom would freak, but she and her mom had talked and

she was okay with it.

Troy pulled away and looked down at her, "What? No objection?" he laughed.

She chuckled, "No, now kiss me." She had pulled him back down and kissed him before he even had a chance to reply.

Eric was sitting on a park bench, thinking. How could anyone even think of setting him up like that?

Just than the same girl who had warned Gabriella walked up, "Whatever your thinking, just stop." She said.

He jumped, looked at her, and smiled, "Why should I?"

"Because she is a sweet girl, and she doesn't deserve this!" She added, "Besides, anyone to want to date _you_ is an idiot."

"Then you're an idiot, Tiffy." he grinned.

She cringed at the nickname, "Yes, I am, I'll admit, and don't call me Tiffy, I hate it."

"I know, that's why I call you that, and you want to know _another_ reason I like to call you that?" he stood up and walked to her, and

gently rested his hand on her shoulder.

Oh, how she missed that. She had actually relaxed under his touch, though she knew she shouldn't, "why?"

"Because when we went out, you loved it." he grinned and pulled her closer to him.

She felt like melting, her body fit so perfect in his, "I only liked the nickname because I loved _you_, hell I do still love you…" she

whispered.

He tensed up at this. Still love him? "You…you do?" he asked.

She nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Yeah, why wouldn't I? You _were_ my first after all."

It was true. He had taken away her innocence, and she had let him, willingly.

"But…how? I mean I took away the one thing that you held most dearly to you, broke up with you for some other girl, got back with

you, and cheated on you, and you_ still_ love me?" he was dumfounded.

All she did was nod, "Yup."

With that, he knew exactly how he felt.

Gabriella was cradled against Troy's body. She no shirt on, nor did he.

Troy was latched onto her neck and throat, kissing, sucking, biting, and nibbling.

She noted at how right all this felt.

He pulled away and looked down at her.

She looked up at him.

They both had some sweat on their face, but than again who wouldn't be sweating if you've been making out for go knows how long?

"I love you." he cooed.

She didn't reply, she just looked in his eyes.

He looked into hers and got the same answer that she was giving him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: **Yup! That's the chapter, I made it kind of longer than the others, just as a treat. I thought this was a cute place to stop -. I'll

update when I get the chance to. Hope you all liked this chapter, see ya!


	7. Dreadful Day

**Note:** Here it is! The next chapter! Hope you guys like it! I own Eric and Tiffany!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella woke up to the bright sun light in her face. She groaned and buried her face in Troy's bare chest.

He had slept over last night, but nothing had happened, although she had told him she wanted him to take her innocence and that she was

ready. When she told him, he told her he wasn't exactly ready, and that it wasn't the right time.

She had said it was fine and fell asleep, head on his chest. She felt him pull her closer.

Eric, on the other hand, hadn't slept _at all_. He couldn't stop thinking about what he did, and how he felt.

"_Y-You do?" he stammered out._

_She nodded again, "for the thousandth time, yes."_

"_Tiffany…." he whispered, it was all he could say and do._

_She looked up at him with a confused look she often gave him._

_He pulled her close and bent down until his lips met hers._

_She pulled away, all too quick, "No…"_

_He looked at her, "I'm not going to hurt you…not this time…"_

"_And I know that _how_?" she folded her arms._

"_Because I still love you…'' he said softly._

_Her arms slowly unfolded and she saw in his eyes he meant it, "leave that girl alone…"_

"_It's too late for that…my buddies already took care of it…" he looked away, out into the distance._

"_Oh no…what did you do!" she exclaimed.  
_

_With that, he told her._

He sighed and closed his eyes, unable to do much of anything.

Gabriella smiled and slowly sat up, yawning. She had to get ready for school, though she didn't want to.

Troy opened his eyes and gently rested and hand on her back.

She tensed, but relaxed, and looked at him, "Morning…" she smiled.

"Morning." He smiled back, "You know something?"

"What?" she asked, turning so she was facing him and his hand was now on her waist.

"Your smile is brighter than the sun, and your blush," he said as he put his hand on her slowly turning red cheek "is as beautiful as the

roses…"

She smiled and blushed and looked down.

He smiled more. He often gave her similar compliments, and every single one he meant.

"D-Do you have to leave today?" she looked at him.

He nodded, "and you'll be late for school unless you hurry…"

She looked at the clock, sighed, ran into her bathroom and got ready.

He laughed and put on his shirt, sitting on her bed again, "I'll drive you today…"

She nodded as she came out, "Alright."

They both got into his car and pulled up at the school.

Gabriella looked at him, "So….I'll be coming down in the Summer…." She looked down.

He nodded, "alright, I can't wait."

She looked at him and kissed him deeply.

He kissed back, but too quickly, too reluctantly, pulled away, "Go…" he murmured, "If _anything_ happens, call my cell, alright?"

She nodded and slowly got out of the car, but poked her head back into the window, "I love you…" she cooed.

"I love you, too…" he whispered and watched her walk away.

She walked into the school. She noticed people looking at her and covering their mouths. She saw others looking at her, and quickly turn

to their friends and start whispering. Others would just start laughing at her. She didn't understand why, and didn't really care…yet.

"EW, look! It's the _slut_." Some girl yelled.

Gabriella shook her head and looked down. She quickly walked to her locker and looked her. What she saw, horrified her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** OH! Cliffy! I wonder what she saw? Well, I know, but you don't! You'll just have to wait till I update! Well, goodbye for now!


	8. A Bit Brighter

**Note:** Here is the next chapter, hope you like it! I own nothing except Tiffany and Eric!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella's mouth fell open, her eyes widened. "Wh-Wh? H-H?" She stuttered, not able to say anything. She felt tears stinging at her

eyes.

Above her locker there was a picture. A poster. A poster of Gabriella nude, looking very fat, and hideously ugly.

How did _anyone_ even get a picture of that? Than, it hit her.

_Eric._

She ran. She ran and ran until she found his locker, "ERIC!" She screamed, crying now.

He jumped and looked at her, "Gabriella, listen to m-" He started but it was too late.

_SLAP._

He fell against his locker, hand to his now stinging cheek.

"That, just because I supposedly 'stood you up'?" She screamed. She was furious.

"List-" He was cut off by yet another slap.

Tiffany ran up, "Gabriella! Stop it! Listen to him!"

Gabriella stopped and looked at them.

Eric looked at Tiffany, than Gabriella, "Listen, you pissed me off, so I asked my friends to do that, that was after Tiffany talked sense into

me….I'm sorry, I told my friends off…" he looked down.

Gabriella groaned and ran off. Lies. All of it.

She ran home, and ran inside.

Her mom looked at her and followed her, "What's wrong?" she asked.

Gabriella explained what happened, through tears and sobs.

"Oh, I'm sorry……but you should be happy to hear that you won't be going back…" Her mother smiled.

"What?" Gabriella sighed.

"Transferring back to New Mexico…" Her mother said simply.

"What!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Maybe things were seeming…a bit brighter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Yes, I know, a cliffy! And semi an awkward place to stop, but heh. Hope you guys liked it, there is only gonna be a few more

chapters in this! So yeah. Till next time, have fun reading!


	9. A kiss and More?

**Note:** Okay, here is the next Chapter. I think this story is going to end soon. Maybe, I don't know, I have to see how this one turns out.

I only own Eric and Tiffany, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella couldn't believe they were going back. It was her dream come true. "Oh Mami!" she cried and threw her arms around her

neck.

Her mom laughed, "We leave first thing tomorrow so be ready, bright and early." She said and walked out.

Gabriella threw herself off of her bed and began packing.

The next day Gabriella woke up to her mom yelling at her to come down. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep. She ran

downstairs and her and her mom left after packing.

Once on the plane Gabriella looked out. She had not called or text messaged Troy, she wanted to surprise him.

6 hours later they were back in New Mexico.

Gabriella was too exhausted to go see everyone, so once they got re-settled in at the old house she went upstairs and fell asleep, waiting

for school the next day.

Her alarm went off at 5:30. She groaned and hit the snooze button. She did not want to go to school, she was sick to her stomach. The

only thing convincing her to go was the fact she was going to see everyone again. She got up and got ready and now stood at the

entrance of East High. She really felt sick to her stomach. Gabriella walked in and automatically she started walking to Troy's locker. She

finally decided the ground wasn't so interesting. What she saw made her decide the ground _was_ better to watch.

Troy was leaned against his locker _kissing_ no…._making out_ with another girl.

She really did feel sick to her stomach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well! Wasn't that shocking? I'll update when I can! See ya!


	10. His Cheating Heart

**Note:** Well, I know I was really rude in the other chapter, with that cliffy and all! I hope you guys like this

chapter, and yes it is a Troy

and Gabriella pairing. Haha, I own nothing in this chapter, enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gabriella!" Taylor said, and hugged her best friend, "When did you get back?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gabriella chocked out. She closed her mouth, otherwise she was afraid she'd blow

chunks all over Taylor.

"Tell you what?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella still had her eyes fixed on the scene before her, "That…"

Taylor looked over, her mouth falling open, "Oh…My…God…" she spat out. She walked to Troy and the girl.

Gabriella ran off in the other direction to the bathrooms.

Kelsi saw her, so she decided to run after her, leaving behind a very bewildered Jason.

She burst into the bathroom and found the first stall she could, and emptied her stomach of anything and

everything.

Kelsi ran in and ran to her, pulling her hair back, "What's wrong? What happened?" She asked.

Gabriella fell onto her butt and took deep breaths, "Troy……why didn't anyone tell me he was cheating on

me!" She burst into tears.

"Cheating on you? Troy? No!" Kelsi said, squatting down so she was sitting next to Gabriella, "He loves you

Gabs, more then anything."

"Obviously not…" Gabriella said and looked at the wall blankly.

Taylor, on the other hand, walked up to the girl and pulled her off of Troy.

Troy stood there more shocked then anything.

She glared at the girl, "Stay off of him, got it? He is taken!"

The girl looked at her and smirked, "Sorry hun, he kissed _me_."

Taylor walked to the girl and got right in her face, "I said beat it……." she growled.

The girl turned and walked off.

Taylor turned to Troy, "And as for you…" she glared.

Troy blinked, "She kissed me!"

"And why didn't you do anything to stop her!" she spat.

Just then Chad walked over.

"When and girl comes over and kisses you, you get more surprised then anything.." Troy looked away.

"You do realize Gabs saw the entire thing, right?" she walked closer to him, ready to punch.

Chad grabbed her arm.

"WHAT!" Troy exclaimed, "WHERE DID SHE GO!"

"The…The bathroom?" Taylor said.

Troy ran off to find her.

Kelsi wrapped her arms around Gabriella.

She cried until she had no tears left. She cried until she felt empty. She cried until she realized she lost everything

she had ever loved and cared for.

Troy burst in, "GABBI!" He exclaimed.

Kelsi jumped up and looked at Troy.

Gabriella looked up as well, she stood up, flushed the toilet, walked to the sink, washed her hands and face and

began to walk out the door.

Troy stood in her path.

"Move.." she said softly, her voice hoarse from crying.

"No…" Troy said.

"I said move…" She felt herself tearing up again.

Kelsi managed to slip past and walk out.

"No…" Troy whispered again.

With that Gabriella burst out crying, again.

Troy pulled her to him and held her closely, tightly.

Gabriella buried her face in his chest. She hit it several times out of anger.

Troy did not flinch, or wince, or anything except hold her close.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Yup! That's the chapter! Hope you guys liked it! I'll update when I can!


	11. Dinner and a Proposal

**Note:** I'm so sorry it took so long to post! My internet decided to stop working! Here is the next chapter! The final chapter! Gasp! I

know! Sorry, but it must end! Well, I own nothing in this chapter….except Tiffany and Eric! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella stayed in Troy's arm for god knows how long. All she knew is that she was crying and hitting Troy's chest, "Why?" She

sobbed.

"Like I said, she kissed me, I was just in shock…" He whispered softly.

She looked up at him, "Wh-When I saw….I was ready to go back to Florida and pretend I never I saw it…to pretend we never went

out…."

Troy shook his head, "Don't ever pretend something so awful….I love you too much for you to do that…"

She nodded, "I love you, too."

"How about I take you out to dinner tonight?" he asked, lightning the mood.

She blushed, smiled, and nodded, "Sure…" she sniffled.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30, then." He said.

She nodded again and they both walked out of the bathroom and parted their ways for home.

She walked up to her room and laid on her bed, already deciding what to wear. Whenever Troy took her out, it was usually somewhere

fancy, so she decided on a red spaghetti strap dress. It came down to about her knees, she knew Troy would go nuts for it, because she

had even topped it off with red satin heels. She was putting the last touches of her make up when the door bell rang.

"Gabby! Troy is here!" Her mother called up.

She yawned and answered, "Coming!"

Troy was busy talking to her mom when she came down.

Gabriella stood on the last step, waiting.

She saw her mother stop talking and looking at her. She blushed.

Troy turned around and let out a small gasp.

She blushed more, "Is it too much?" she asked, innocently.

"N-No, it's…its perfect…" He was truly speechless…well, kind of.

That's when Gabriella noticed he was dressed up as well.

Troy had settled on a nice dress shirt and nice khaki pants.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Almost…" He said, and handed her a single red rose, "Now I am…" He smiled.

She took the rose and smiled back.

He took her hand and led her off to the car.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." he grinned.

She pouted her lips.

"Stop…" He grinned more.

She giggled and kissed his cheek.

Once they got there she gasped, "Troy…this is too much…this place is too expensive!" she cried out.

"It's fine, come on, lets enjoy the evening." he said, helped her out of the car, and led her in.

"Do you have reservations?" The waiter asked.

"Two for Bolton." Troy said, and snuck a peek at Gabriella. He smiled at what she was doing.

She was looking around, not just at how nicely the booths and tables were, but at how wonderful the place was in general. She was glad

when she saw they had a private booth to themselves.

"Troy this is so sweet…" She said.

He just smiled.

She noted at how he looked…nervous, "Are you okay?" She asked.

He looked at her and nodded, "Never better." he said simply.

Halfway through the dinner, he hadn't eaten much, "Gabby? I need to talk to you…"

She looked at him and nodded, "Okay…"

"Gabby, I love you so much…" He started.

She nodded, "I know…"

He held up his hand to stop her, "I love you more then…than life itself….Gabriella…Will you marry me?"

She gasped.

He pulled out a small box, opened it, and held it towards her.

"Troy…I….um….. " She was speechless.

Troy sighed heavily, and looked down.

Gabriella suddenly sobbed, "YES!" She shirked.

He looked at her and smiled, slipping the ring on her finger.

She smiled more brighter than ever, placed a hand on either side of Troy's face, brought him halfway to the table, met him the other half

and kissed him.

He didn't hesitate, at all.

Now, while Troy and Gabriella are having fun, what's up with Eric and Tiffany?

Well…that's a whole other story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: **That's it! That's the end! I hope you guys liked it, and I hope you will continue to read all my stories! More coming soon, check

my profile! See you in the next story!


	12. Note Please read

**Note: **My new story is now posted. It is called _Life_. I hope you guys will read it, and I hope you guys will like it!

_Life_-  
Switched POVs. Everyone thinks Sharpay has the perfect life. The kind of life anyone would die for. What will happen if Sharpay opens

up to the one guy she doesn't want to? What if everyone sees she isn't the Ice Queen that they all thought?


End file.
